eonianfandomcom-20200213-history
The Avāsiya
The AvāsiyaSinhala. අවාසිය (avāsiya). (noun) The Descent is a gentlemen’s and ladies club located in District 5 of the Capital. Besides providing various forms of entertainment, it is also the headquarters of the Akai Ito—a criminal organization within the Capital. Even though the club insists on the label of a gentlemen’s and ladies club, the inhabitants of the Capital often refer to it as merely strip club or using the English translation of its name “The Descent” due to the shady reputation surrounding the club. Although no questionable actions have ever been seen carried out in the public areas, the back and private rooms are often used as a meeting place for those within the Akai Ito or criminals from every part of Lacuna who go after various businesses. Note: Performers are never fully nude at the end of their stages and always have some sort of cover-up. History Opening its doors as a gentlemen's club in 2028 under the name "The Zenith," the club was considered to be one of the first establishment that was accessible to the public within the Capital—mostly designed for the construction workers. Unlike today, it offered various forms of relaxation for gentlemen to unwind—which included, but was not limited to, a bar, library, billiards room, and most importantly individuals that catered for each need that they workers could have had. However, the records showed that physical contact between the employees and visitors was quite uncommon. The Zenith held an excellent reputation with individuals and was seen as a respectable and pleasant location that had always been in possession of the Moore family—a family that held the motto of "the customer is always king." However, in 2071, Dylan Moore (the owner at that time) had a visitor. And with the arrival of an old friend (Namikawa Yakumo)—who said that he merely wanted to visit in order to see if Lacuna could provide him with a promising future just as it had his friend—things began to change. Possessing a somewhat naive nature, Moore allowed Namikawa entry into his house and lastly, his club. However, it did not take long for various incidents to happen within and to The Zenith. Incidents included employees vanishing, fights breaking out, and various individuals that had never been seen in the Capital before popping up within the vicinity of the club. Finally, after an assortment of concerning incidents, the Moore family disappeared without a trace, and to this day they have not been found. As such, the government believed that they were killed and "gotten rid of," and while the Syrx were involved, they have chosen to keep silent on the matter—though they have not remained uninvolved. Despite having tried to find any evidence that proved that Namikawa's involvement in the case, there was none found—in which the case went cold and was closed after it hit the age of five in 2077 without any further leads or promise of resolve. As for what knowledge the Syrx could have been having, they had discovered that Namikawa had not only hidden his wealth from Moore but had also managed to buy real-estate agent from under Moore in addition to his club. With this newly bought property, the renovation work began instantly, and many changes were made from the overall theme of the club to the name itself—in which it was to be called "The Avāsiya." Due to construction, the club was closed for a little over a year and was reopened for business in 2079 as a new and improved gentlemen's club with the addition of various sources of entertainment for ladies as well. It was quite clear that the club had changed completely; however, the people did not seem to mind—especially since the new design and theme created an entirely fresh idea that drew them in easily. Moreover, despite its original purpose of being a gentlemen's and ladies club, it is also the headquarters of the Akai Ito—a group known for organized crimes who also run a fight club which is located on the club's property. This fight club, however, is not open to the general public and is quite exclusive due to its present difficulty to get into. Design Interior AvasiyaMainRoom1.jpg AvasiyaMainRoom2.jpg AvasiyaMainRoom3.jpg AvasiyaMainRoom4.jpg The Main Room Upon leaving the lobby, one steps into the main room—the most visited room within the establishment as it offers the regular gentleman's club experience. It is also the most significant rooms of the club as it has three big stages and several smaller ones. The room itself has a simple design that is mostly black with some blue and white accents. It is also decorated with many small lights—which are all controllable to create words or pictures—in addition to mirrors and screens that different videos play. ---- AvasiyaFantasiaroom1.png AvasiyaFantasiaroom2.jpg AvasiyaFantasiaroom3.jpg The Fantasia Room Being the most exotic room in the club, the Fantasia room offers dances that are from various cultures—(Neo-)Burlesque, Mujra and belly dancing, as well as more aesthetic pole dance shows. Plush, dim light sources that are mostly in the shapes of flowers, vines and two big trees give the room its fantasy style and draw in great amounts of visitors and tourists—however, regular customers also enjoy the slightly unusual design as well. ---- AvasiyaVIPRoom1.jpg AvasiyaVIPRoom2.jpg AvasiyaVIPRoom3.jpg The VIP Rooms The VIP rooms are customarily only open for VIP members in which the room's primary colour is red with golden accents—using the bold colours of the Akai Ito and making them present within the group's usual meeting place. The design is on the elegant side with velvet seats, chandeliers and fabrics hanging from the ceilings. As such, it was heavily inspired by the baroque style with only a few minor changes with small details. In addition, these rooms are linked to the back rooms. Even though the use of these rooms are typically just by the VIP members, the Syrx also have permission to linger there. The reason based upon the notion that such an action could avoid conflicts that could arise from it. Furthermore, on two days of the month (usually the first and last Saturday of the month), the VIP rooms are open for all customers if they can pay the set price for the special event—this is primarily dependent on the type of event that is scheduled for the night. The VIP rooms offer the customers more contact to the dancers—sometimes this physical contact becomes a selling point contact which goes as far as to convince customers to book a private show (which often leads to them also agreeing to the "special services" called Gensōteki). Note: One day per month, non-VIP members can pay an entry fee to enjoy the perks of the VIP rooms. ---- AvasiyaPrivateRoom1.jpg AvasiyaPrivateRoom2.jpg The Private Rooms The Avāsiya possesses about 15 private rooms—all of which have different styles that are mostly inspired by different cultures. While their first purpose is to offer customers a private dance by their dancer of choice, it is not unusual for them to also provide them with that of special service (GensōtekiJapanese. 幻想的 (Gensōteki). (adjective) fantastic; more magical, and mystical, like glowing lanterns at night. A kind of calming, gentile, eerie beauty. —which often leads to sexual relations). However, this special service is not an official aspect of the business—even if almost everyone knows about it. As such, the dancers are forced to keep silent about it. If employees do not remain silent on the matter, however, there are extreme consequences for such an action. Indeed, there have been several cases in which employees tried to expose this type of service in which severe consequences, such as being locked away or murdered, were carried out. Additional Information AvasiyaFightclub2.jpg AvasiyaFightclub3.jpg AvasiyaFightclub1.jpg The Fight Club Used by the Akai Ito as their second source of income, the Fight Club is infamously famous in which contestants from not only the Capital and Lacuna come to compete, but also individuals from various countries all over the world try to display their skills in the tournament every month—which typically lasts about seven days. Besides the tournament, there are, of course, also free fights where suitable people can participate on a regular basis. Fights are usually carried out in an unarmed manner; however, sometimes melee weapons (e.g. knives, daggers, brass knuckles) are allowed in specific events. In addition to this, special powers that an individual may possess (e.g. Placeholder, Shadowkeeps, Tauma, Tempest) are allowed as well. AvasiyaFightclub5.jpg AvasiyaFightclub4.jpg AvasiyaFightclub6.jpg While the participants ordinarily only fight until one gives up or is unconscious, at times the Akai Ito plan events where it is a fight until death. As such, spectators can bet on their fighter of choice—the smallest amount of money allowed being $30 while the highest amount is unlimited. It is said that a friend of Namikawa Yukai once bet over $15,000 on a female newcomer who entered the tournament, won and went home with $176,000 (even though rumours exist that the fights were sabotaged). A hot topic among the visitors are also the female only fights—which take place twice a month. The participants, only females, wear skimpy clothing and have to appeal to the (mostly) male spectators. Entry to the Fight Club is granted when one becomes a VIP member or is a member of the Akai Ito. While rare, another option in which one can gain entry to the Fight Club is if one can be considered eligible under the "Special Circumstances"—which is known to the general public. ---- VIP membership The fight club, access to the VIP rooms and discounted private dances are all just a few perks of being a VIP member. While most members of Akai Ito are indeed VIP members, it's hard for ordinary civilians to gain access. The most common way is to pay a fee for joining—even though not everyone is granted the required rank. Keeping to themselves, most VIP members belong to the more criminal part of the Capital's population. Using their wealth and connections to keep the club's name as clean as possible, they aren't afraid to blackmail, bribe and kill just to keep their corrupt businesses going which include human trafficking, drug dealing and gambling—even though these are only a few of their activities. If one becomes a VIP member, they agree to an unspoken rule: to stay or die. There isn't a single case known where someone made it out of it alive—especially since the Akai Ito usually carry out the duty of silencing the former member(s) themselves. Notable People NamikawaYakumo1.png|Namikawa Yakumo Namikawa Yakumo Curabitur vehicula orci lacus, vitae eleifend ipsum tristique id. Maecenas ex neque, lobortis nec justo in, tincidunt dignissim sem. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Morbi at fringilla ex. Pellentesque elementum mollis ligula at egestas. Vestibulum elementum a lectus ut aliquet. Donec eget vestibulum dui. Nunc imperdiet sapien ante, nec bibendum elit fringilla ut. Vestibulum vel tincidunt neque. Cras viverra vel eros et ultrices. In finibus fringilla sapien, vitae rhoncus elit volutpat in. Curabitur nec mollis dui, eget ornare lacus. Suspendisse potenti. Sed convallis odio vitae eros convallis facilisis. Sed fringilla mi sapien, quis dignissim ligula viverra non. Curabitur ipsum odio, vestibulum id sapien non, ultrices tempus libero. ---- NamikawaYukai1.jpg|Namikawa Yukai Namikawa Yukai Nulla cursus at velit vitae volutpat. Ut varius tortor quam, sit amet feugiat risus vehicula eget. Cras nibh arcu, mollis quis odio vel, imperdiet eleifend libero. Aliquam erat volutpat. Vivamus facilisis egestas eleifend. Sed molestie est id sapien finibus, a convallis leo condimentum. Donec quis suscipit orci. Vestibulum pellentesque elit ac ante pharetra, at finibus risus efficitur. Nam vehicula tempor justo, ut blandit quam dictum quis. Vivamus vel nisl id massa laoreet congue sit amet eget odio. Donec felis tortor, tincidunt id elementum id, porta a erat. Aliquam nec tellus at nulla semper egestas. ---- SeoTaehyun1.jpg|Seo Taehyun Seo Taehyun ✝ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nulla facilisis dignissim magna ut dignissim. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Pellentesque non libero eu arcu iaculis fringilla non ac turpis. Nunc aliquam ipsum sit amet tellus mollis dapibus. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Nam ac orci ullamcorper, tincidunt ipsum sed, convallis turpis. Curabitur sit amet eros mi. Nullam ut purus quis dolor aliquam molestie at eu odio. Fusce ultrices fermentum porttitor. Sed nec pellentesque enim, ac vestibulum nulla. Duis non nisi tincidunt, molestie purus id, bibendum nisi. ---- ---- Nia1.png|Nia Nia2.png Nia3.png Dancer: Nia A Burmese dancer that is known for her outstanding performances in pole dancing. She is a pretty persistent woman when it comes to convincing customers to pay for a private dance or even Gensōteki services. Nia could be described as a femme fatale—always being aware of what effect she has on the male population and continuously making the most out of it. After Cara's disappearance in 2085, she was frequently seen with Taehyun—to which people assumed that she was the new woman by his side until his death in 2086. ---- Cian1.jpg|Cian Cian2.jpg Cian3.jpg Dancer: Cian The newest addition to the team, Cian quickly worked his way up to the top with his exceptional dance skills—having won over the audience in a short time period. Sporting the image of an innocent boy, Cian enjoys the attention he gets and likes to wrap customers around his finger. After moving from China to the Capital at the mere age of 19, he had a hard time settling in and accepted the job offer of Namikawa while also finding a mentor and good friend in Milan. ---- Chloe1.jpg|Chloé Chloe2.jpg Chloe3.jpg Dancer: Chloé The Brazilian beauty Chloé captures the hearts of many people in which they often times anticipate her performance in the Fantasia room. She is a rather chatty individual—always trying to start a conversation with almost everyone. Chloé absolutely loves talking to the customers, which comes in handy for Namikawa. She chose the name Chloé because she is a burlesque dancer and people usually connect France with such style of dance. ---- Isis1.jpg|Isis Isis2.jpg Isis3.jpg Dancer: Isis Isis came to the Capital from India in hopes to find a better life—to which she was the only one tricked into working for Namikawa. She was promised better pay and a luxurious apartment and, of course, none of that happened. Isis isn't that involved with her coworkers and keeps her distance since she doesn't want to spend her life working at the Avāsiya. Instead, her biggest wish is to leave the Capital as soon as she can. With her exotic appearance and knowledge in Mujra and belly dance, she is mostly seen in the Fantasia room. ---- Milan1.jpg|Milan Milan2.jpg Milan3.jpg Dancer: Milan Born and raised in the Capital, Milan always knew that he wanted to be a dancer. While he attempted to take the professional way, his plans didn't work out as he had imagined and so he found himself taking various jobs before arriving at the Avāsiya—where he chose to stay. Milan is a pleasant person to be around, usually cheering up his coworkers with a smile and some reassuring words. Unlike most dancers, the Italian truly enjoys working at the club—which makes him one of the owner's favourites. ---- Annie1.jpg|Annie Annie2.jpg Annie3.jpg Bartender: Annie With her "the girl next door" looks, the Norwegian is a well-liked barkeeper in the VIP rooms. Always polite and attentive to any type of customer, she has never been seen losing her composure. Since people tend to tell her a lot of stories or she can overhear conversations, she is one of the primary sources of information for the Akai Ito even though she isn't a full member of the group. Former Employees Dancer: Cara With her identity still a mystery to most people, Cara was one of Namikawa's best money makers. Having been under Taehyun's wing, she was not only a dancer that did private shows—with the exclusion of Gensōteki services—but also tended to the needs of wealthier clients that could also request her presence as a partner to their dinners, vacations or similar activities. As such, she was deeply involved with Taehyun and Akai Ito as well as one of Namikawa Yukai's friends—who apparently paid a large sum of money to the club to have Cara accompany him to various places for a few months. Rumours say that he was the reason she suddenly disappeared from the stage and that he even paid for her to be able to leave the club. However, there were occasions when she was seen at the La Éclatant by the owner's—Xuan Ahn—side for some time until she vanished once again. References Category:Locations Category:Clubs Category:Eonia